home is wherever i'm with you
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: It's been nearly a week, but sometimes it still strikes her that she and Flynn made a tiny little person; a perfect little baby girl with the biggest blue eyes she's ever seen.


A/N: Just a sweet little fluff piece because I needed it. There will definitely be more to this verse! Fic title from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, series title from The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vivienne Cassandra.

* * *

It's been nearly a week, but sometimes it still strikes her that she and Flynn made a tiny little person; a perfect little baby girl with the biggest blue eyes she's ever seen. Vivienne Cassandra Carsen had been born exactly seven days ago, at three in the morning in the middle of an August thunderstorm.

They hadn't exactly been trying to have a baby, but they also hadn't _not_ been trying; somewhere over the course of the year they'd been married they just mutually agreed to let nature take its course. Somewhere around Christmas (Eve refused to admit that it was her birthday- _refused_ ) something changed, and right around Valentine's Day, a positive pregnancy test had been Flynn's gift.

There had been shifting and adjusting and growing- while relationships between Librarians and Guardians wasn't uncommon, so far in recorded history of the Library, none of them had had children together. But now there were four Librarians, and the three LITS had taken up the slack of Flynn stepping away from the field easily. Eve had stayed their Guardian for as long as she could before Flynn's gentle nagging that she needed to step back took over; Jake was able to protect the three of them well enough until she was back.

For now, though, she was content to remain curled up in bed, Vivienne fast asleep in her arms as the soft patter of rain on the rooftop played in the background. She knew this nap would be ending soon, but she absorbed the last few quiet moments, her daughter's soft breaths warm on her neck.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Eve looks up at Flynn's quiet words, lips curling into a smile as he toed off his shoes, slipping the jacket from his shoulders and draping it on a chair as he moved to climb onto the bed beside her. He molded himself around her, fingers stroking over Vivienne's back softly as he pressed a kiss to Eve's temple. "How long as she been out?"

"About an hour; she should be up soon," Eve replied, letting her head fall to Flynn's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "I couldn't bear to move once she fell asleep."

"She's so beautiful," Flynn murmurs back, his voice as awestruck as she felt inside. "Jenkins wants more pictures, and Cassandra said she wants to come visit. She has more baby clothes for Viv."

"We're not going to need to buy her any clothes for the next year thanks to Cassandra," Eve said with a quiet laugh; her movement disturbed Vivienne, and the baby squirmed, face screwing up as her little fists shot forward, lips parting in a wide yawn. "Hi baby girl."

Vivienne wiggled around until Eve resettled her in the cradle of her arms, Flynn's arm underneath hers, supporting her weight. She yawned again, one hand moving clumsily up to rub at her eyes, gurgling softly as Eve's fingers stroked over her belly. "You took such a nice nap for Mommy."

Vivienne sighed, mouth opening and closing in silence as Flynn ran his fingers gently over the lick of blonde hair on the top of her head. His head rested softly on Eve's, nose brushing her cheek as they curled around their daughter. "I never knew I could be this happy."

Eve hummed in agreement, adjusting Vivienne as she squirmed; when she began to give huffs of frustration, Eve had Flynn help her shrug the shoulder of the button up shirt she wore and set herself up to nurse their daughter. It took a few tries, but eventually she latched on, and Eve relaxed into Flynn as his fingers kneaded at the knot between her shoulder blades.

"I love you," she whispered, tilting her head to look up at him. Flynn's face broke into a blinding grin before he leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss that made her toes curl. They broke apart and Flynn's forehead dropped to hers, noses brushing softly; sweetly. Vivienne made a soft noise, drawing their attention; Flynn leaned down, kissing his daughter's forehead gently, fingers stroking over her arm.

"And we love you very much, Viv," he told her softly, and Eve's fingers played with the baby's toes, listening to Flynn fondly as he spoke softly, capturing their daughter's attention. He'd enjoyed talking to the baby throughout her pregnancy; made a habit of picking a book to read to her each night, especially in the later months. She'd fallen asleep to the sound of her husband's voice reciting ancient poetry, or a sappy romance, and even the occasional children's book.

She didn't even realize her eyes were drooping until she felt someone trying to take Vivienne from her arms; she tightened them reflexively until she recognized Flynn's voice reassuring her he was just putting their daughter in her bassinet. She let him take her, frowning sleepily until she felt the bed dip with Flynn's weight and his arms guided her to lie down. She settled beside him, sighing quietly at his warmth pressed against her back; her fingers relaxed as Flynn's laced through hers.

"Goodnight, Guardian," she heard Flynn whisper, just before sleep claimed her, darkness covering at the corners of her vision.

 _Goodnight Librarian. Goodnight Vivienne_ , were her last thoughts before she drifted off, content in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
